


Promise

by Supernatural Fandom (lmpala67)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stucky - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Stevie, Bottom Steve Rogers, First Kiss, Fluff, Making little promises, Other, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Promises, Top Bucky Barnes, Ugh so sappy!, awwe, baby bucky, kid!Bucky, kid!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmpala67/pseuds/Supernatural%20Fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adorable Short-story: Baby Steve teaches baby Bucky how to make a proper promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a slut for lil Stucky ♡

It was a late summer in August, the sun was preparing to set. Steve had just recently turned 6 in July but Bucky was still older then him by a little over a year. Both of the little boys had come outside to watch the sunset together like they occasionally did. It's become something they loved to do together. Steve's favorite part of the sunset is the beautiful splash of artistic colors. Red, gold, orange, rarely a tangy purple, and pink. Tiny fireflies had started to come out as the sunset grew. This was Bucky's favorite part, the fireflies. They were like little lights you could catch-

" _Bucky-"_ Steve chriped, halting Bucky's concentration on the fireflies. Steve had scooted closer, casually fitting one of his small hands in Bucky's larger one making sure to intertwine their fingers. "Buckyyy."

"Yes Stevie," Bucky said back in his rather adorable high pitched voice just like Steve's. He squeezed the smaller boy's hand reassuringly.

"Do you love me?" Steve asked rather loudly, making sure the brunette could hear him. He was hoping Bucky would say yes because he loved Bucky more than anyone else in the whole universe. Nothing mattered more to Steve than his best friend.

"Of course I do," Bucky replied, beaming down at Steve. He smiled affectionately, missing his two front teeth. It always made Steve giggle whenever he smiled, but not this time. Something serious was definitely going on in Steve's head right now. Bucky seemed to take notice and his smile instantly faded.

"You have to promise, if you promise then I'll know you love me," Steve said as seriously as he could manage with his high pitched voice.

"I _promise_ I do love you forever and ever Stevie," Bucky said, managing as much of a serious tone as he could. Steve didn't seem to be impressed though for some reason.

" _No!"_ Steve lost all the seriousness in his voice and let go of the brunettes hand in frustration. "You didn't do it right! You don't love me at all," Steve was squeaking. He pulled away from Bucky and crossed his thin arms above his chest.

"B-but I promised, I do love you Stevie!" Bucky's expression turned to hurt but Steve had turned the other way so he wasn't facing him. "Tell me what i did wrong?" The sadness was evident in his little voice.

"You didn't do it right.." Steve repeated in a much softer tone. He uncrossed his arms and turned to face his friend. "If I show you, you have to promise the right way ok?"

"Of course," Bucky said, a smile returning onto his face.

Steve moved closer and took a seat in Bucky's lap. The older boy didn't protest, just watched the blonde intently. Steve straddled Bucky's hips a little clumsily but a smile started to appear on his face. He obviously had something playing in his mind, Bucky just had to play along.

"Ok so..." Steve started, shifting almost all of his weight against Bucky. "I saw my mommy and daddy doing this once."

"What did they do?" A light blush was already visible on Bucky's face. He lifted his hands up to hold Steve's bony hips as normally as he could manage but this was very new to him. But he liked it. Maybe he even liked it a lot.

"You have to kiss me before you promise, if you don't I know you won't mean it," Steve almost whispered, a cute grin playing his lips. "And it HAS to be on the lips or it doesn't count."

Bucky was a little surprised at first, wasn't a kiss a little to much? The smaller boy only began to giggle at his friend's reaction, but he obviously still wanted Bucky to do it. Bucky couldn't refuse Steve. Whatever Steve needed to be happy, Bucky was happy to help.

Ready to comply, the older boy gave a soft peck to Steve's lips before he could say anything else, it completely took Steve off guard. Heat quickly rushed to Steve's face before he went into a giggling fit. "I  _promise_ I love you lots and lots Stevie," Bucky promised. And this time Steve believed him comepletely.

The smaller boy leaned in and planted a firm kiss to Bucky's lips in return before whispering, _"I_ _love you too."_ ♡


End file.
